Currently the proposal has undergone three major modifications: 1) the multinational focus of the study has been eliminated; 2) the proposed study period has been expanded to five years nine months which includes an initial twenty-two month effort to continue the analysis of the data we have already gathered in the hope of maximizing the information output from these studies and laying a firmer foundation for our future research. 3) A more detailed plan for a follow-up study based on a sample census model of a cohort of released patients from California psychiatric hospitals who are between the ages of 18 and 65 and have a primary diagnosis of functional psychosis is proposed. The planned duration of this part of the study is 47 months.